Fifty Shades of Gallifrey
by sevenofmine
Summary: Not suitable for teenagers/ children under the age of 18. Features the 12th Doctor and Missy and pretty much keeps its promise about the title. OS. Translated from the original German.


**This story is not supposed to be read for people under the age of 18. It features explicit sex scenes and nudity and...well, porn. I'm sorry that it also features unsafe sex, let's just pretend Timelords have some kind of hormone prevention that also protects from sexually transmitted diseases.**

**The story was originally written in German, but a lot of Doctor Who-like phrases can hardly be translated and so I translated my story into English. Due to the topic of the story, I admit that I had to use the dictionary several times and I welcome advices concerning word choice (and grammar).**

**Please review what you think about the story.**

It was a sunny evening in mid-April when the Doctor landed once again in Clara's bedrom which was far too small for the TARDIS' current outer appearance. "You should really get yourself a bigger apartment," The Doctor mentioned when he tried to open the police box door to the outside.

"What, just for your TARDIS?" Clara laughed and left the blue box. "Why don't you make your TARDIS a _bit_ more smaller on the outside!"

The Doctor just smiled.

"Saturday evening. Don't forget," Clara reminded him on when he was supposed to fetch her the next time.

"But then I'm finally going to show you the Eye of Orion," the Doctor said.

"Oh, Doctor. You keep talking about it. But as far as I am concerned, it sounds quite boring."

"You remind me on a companion I once had…" the Doctor muttered sighing but winked at her before closing the TARDIS door and disappearing again with the creaky noise.

The Doctor turned the lever for auto-pilot and looked around in his big, empty TARDIS. He checked the input flight data once more and then climbed the stairs to the book shelves whith which he had decorated his TARDIS-interior. The decoration made it feel more like a living room than the style-less version from his previous incarnation. He took the book lying upon the other ones and sat down in the comfortable armchair. He had just started to forget everything but the exciting story when a well-known noise made him wince. This noise sounded like the apparition noise of a time vortex manipulator. And he only knew a handful persons possessing such a 'time bouncer'.

"Did you miss me?" a female voice asked from downstairs at the TARDIS controls.

The Doctor immediately closed his book and looked up. But there was just one particular voice sounding like this one. And this was someone of whom he didn't even know that she owned a time vortexer.

"Missy!" he shouted surprised and jumped up.

"I take this as 'yes'," the Time Lady answered with an alluring smile. "You haven't actually thought that I did die? I always have an ace upon my sleeve, you do know that."

"What did you do this time?" The Doctor wanted to know.

"Everything in good time," she answered and threw a glance at the Doctor's book which he still held in his hand. "How do you like my book recommendation?" she asked and changed topic. He didn't answer but continued standing on the top of the stairs, looking puzzled at her. So she continued, "I read this book when I had kept you and your nice companion prisoners on that star ship. What was her name?"

"Her name was Jo," the Doctor answered dryly.

"Ah yes, Miss Grant. One of my personal favourites," Missy said but kept smiling her evil smile.

"What do you want, Missy?" the Doctor asked skeptical and climbed down the stairs. Since when did his archenemy possess a vortex manipulator? Did she use it to travel to the past and change all of Earth's history and the human's concept of afterlife?

"Your companions keep getting younger and younger," Missy reprimanded him, ignoring his question. "And Miss Oswald doesn't seem to be an exception. Perfectly girly face, long hair, much too vain and arrogant. Is she really your type?"

"She's a good friend-"

"You've had better taste."

"Why are you here?" the Doctor tried again to get some answers out of her.

"Well, to continue where we stopped," the grin of the female Master became wider.

"I think we stopped when you transformed the dead of the Earth into your cyber-slaves," The Doctor answered grumpily. He slowly approached his console in case that Missy would try to take over control of his TARDIS.

"And in case you don't remember: You blew up my birthday present I gave you." Playing disappointed, Missy bit her lip and looked sad.

"I don't need an army," The Doctor once more defended his point of view and pushed himself between control console and Missy.

"What do you need then?"

"A companion…"

"Oh, for that the poor, little Timelord who blew up his own people doesn't feel so lonely?"

"I did not do such thing!" the Doctor replied loudly.

Missy changed her sad face for a serious one. "But you honestly thought that you were capable of doing so – for over a thousand years. Not even I would have managed to do that…genocide, Doctor. We should share a prison cell once we've returned to Gallifrey."

"Do you know where it is?" the Doctor asked hopefully, but he knew of course not to trust The Master, whatever she might promise.

Missy just smiled.

"If you haven't just destroyed another world, feel free to leave," the Doctor said nerved. "I have better things to do."

"Such as? Travelling lonely throughout time and space and reading War of the Worlds? You have a time machine. You could immediately jump to Saturday evening and take your sexy Clara to the Eye of the Orion. But in contrast to Peri and Clara, I _would_ like to accompany you." Missy's voice nearly approached a whispering while she pushed The Doctor closer and closer to the console.

"Oh, that's where we stopped," The Doctor noticed and leaned back as far as possible. "But I think we've had a few more situations since then."

"Like when I died," Missy gave as an example and pressed her voluminous breasts against the upper part of The Doctor's body.

"You killed Osgood."

"I have to admit she really begged for her life," Missy grinned and pushed her whole body against The Doctor's. He nearly lost footing and clung to the lever to his right when Missy already pressed her blood-red lips against his.

He tried to resist, and then, to breathe. "I think a few unforgivable things happened between the last time and now," he mentioned.

"I'm pretty sure the unforgivable things are only about to happen," Missy replied and moved her tongue deep down the Doctor's mouth. Slowly, while the Doctor still uttered sounds of some kind of resistance, she unbuttoned his white shirt with one hand and grabbed hold at the glass cylinder in the middle of the TARDIS to prevent any movement of the Doctor.

"I hope you've got your controls on hold," she muttered and shoved away his shirt and pressed her body against his bare chest.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor answered surprised, still attempting to get away from Missy, and turning over the wobbley lever at his right. The TARDIS console buttons started blinking and the helicopter-like, zodiac rings at the ceiling began to move.

Cautiously, Missy got rid of the Doctor's black and red jacket and threw it onto the floor.

"Listen, Missy," the Doctor started saying but she put her pointing finger on his lips.

"I listened to you throughout all our lives. Don't do this, Master, don't do that. But now isn't the time to talk."

She bent over him and knew that if the Doctor didn't want this, he would possess the necessary strength to push her away. She kissed his mouth, worked her way towards his cheek and down to his neck while he started undoing the buttons of her Victorian jacket as if in trance.

Like she had foreseen, there were barely any words spoken in the next few minutes. As soon as her jacket had reached the floor, he undid her white blouse and she removed his white shirt. He gently tore her blouse out of the skirt and continued unbuttoning.

"And I thought you wore push-up," he moaned when Missy kissed his chest and passionately licked his chest nipples. Her blouse fell down onto the laminate floor, followed by her skirt. She now pushed her whole body against The Doctor's and smiled as she felt resistance in his trousers.

"I think _someone_ had wanted me for quite a longer while than _you_ wanted me," she murmured and her hands glided down. But instead of opening his trousers like The Doctor expected, she just tightly grabbed his balls.

He moaned louder, but answered: "Whatever you try, you won't see the same face I had when I felt your heartbeat for the first time."

"But back then I felt exactly as you feel now," she whispered into his ear before she fondly bit his earlap while continuing massaging his balls.

His hands glided over her hip, her pelvis and back upwards. They orbited around her bra, first gently, then stronger so that her own bra squeezed her breasts. Then his hands glided over her citrus-smelling skin and her back. Slowly he tried opening her bra.

"You need more training. Did Rose's bra open in the front?" she teased him.

"We never did it. No human could cope with what we're doing right now," The Doctor said and gasped for air when Missy nearly crushed his testicles.

"Is this incarnation of yours still a virgin?" she asked laughing.

"What about you?" he replied when he finally opened his trousers. "This is your first incarnation as a woman – do you even know how this works?"

"Well, I always paid attention. But are you sure you didn't rust during the past thousand years?" she teased back.

"With whom did you enjoy so much time during the last years so that you're so sure of yourself right now? Or did the Heaven-program of the Nethersphere serve another purpose than just the storage of brain patterns of the dead?"

"Oh, I love it when you talk in technical terms," she said and helped him to remove his trousers. Now, both of them just had their underpants on and looked each other into the eyes, breathing deeply.

"I reversed the polarity of the neutron flow," he whispered into her ear and bent forwards, grabbed her hip and moved it towards him, so that she could push him against the TARDIS controls. "And I think my screwdriver just went sonic," he muttered seductively with his rough voice and turned over some levers of the console before moving his hands over her breasts and around her neck.

"Let's check if I really put the controls on hold," he said when she removed both their underwear.

"I have to warn you," she said in a very low voice. "It's bigger on the inside."

He smiled and cautiously inserted his penis. "I see you didn't forget everything," Missy winked and her eyes widened the more he penetrated. He slowly moved his pelvis forwards and backwards, his hands glided over her naked skin. His movements became faster and faster, their breath louder and their heads came closer to kiss quickly when they didn't have to gasp for breath.

His hands grabbed her breasts, her hands helped his pelvis to move forwards and backwards and their heads were so close that their red and glowing cheeks touched and their moaning motivated each other to continue faster and deeper. They kept their eyes closed and when their pulse couldn't increase anymore, they enjoyed this moment of inner tranquility which they both hadn't experienced for such a long time. Their breath became a status quo and his forwards and backwards, in- and out-movements became slower until he stayed penetrated and didn't move anymore. Her breasts and his chest raised and lowered, their four hearts pounded wildly and pumped the blood through their dual vein system. No one wanted to give up this moment, or to destroy it.

Finally, he pulled his penis out of her vagina and kissed her on the lips. His hands fondled her reddish cheek and she just tried to catch breath. Nobody dared to say a word and they just looked at each other for a while.

"And what now?" she finally asked with her endearing voice.

"Well, either you get yourself dressed again and go on subduing some planets – or you follow me into my bedroom and I show you my second screwdriver," the Doctor answered and wondered if he had lost his mind. His old classmate, his fellow student at the academy and eventually his archenemy. Could she really be his lover, or did Missy play with him again? Whatever, he liked the game and definitely wanted to play it to its end.

"I hope you mean this literally," she answered with her seductive, perfidious smile that the Doctor couldn't resist. He took her hand and nakedly they walked through the corridors of the TARDIS. A few corners later, the Doctor opened an old wooden door and led her into a small room with a lot of piles of books on the floor.

"Is that *your* room?" Missy asked interested and had a look around. The only ceiling lamp illuminated the sleeping room of the doctor. A king-size bed, a wardrobe and a desk were the only furniture. Notes, folders, books, souvenirs of different planets and cultures, dark picture frames were lying and hanging everywhere.

"Sometimes former companions appear in these frames. That's my way of having them around me," The Doctor explained and moved Missy towards the bed.

"Your wardrobe is smaller than I thought."

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Of course."

When Missy turned around, the Doctor already sat on his bed. He held a screwdriver in his hands which looked exactly like the one he always carried around.

"What's different with this one?" she asked intrigued.

"This one has two sonic levels," he whispered with his deep, rough voice that Missy had fallen in love with from the beginning. This incarnation was much more mature than the previous one. She didn't feel any regret to not having met this eyebrow-less incarnation of him. This Doctor in front of her measured up much better to her expectations.

"I hope you've tried this before," she said with a smile that looked as false as every other smile of her. She lay down on the comfortable bed and noticed that the ceiling looked like a starry sky, with shooting stars crossing from time to time.

"It tickles a bit at the beginning," the Doctor warned her and slowly entered the screwdriver into her vagina.

"Oh, yes," she moaned feeling the unfamiliar cold metal in her vagina. Her breath became faster when the Doctor pulled the screwdriver out and pushed it back in again.

"Please sonic me," she nearly _screamed_, as aroused as she already was. The summing was to be heard and the screwdriver erected as she orgasmed. Her hands clung to the duvet and the Doctor began stimulating her hardened nipples with his hand.

After a while he lay down next to her and pushed the screwdriver deep into her mouth so that she could lick it. He also licked it and put it down on the bedside table.

"Why did it take us so long?" he finally asked.

"It were just a few hundred years," she replied and looked down from the ceiling and back to him. "This incarnation of yours has wonderful eyes," Missy muttered and fondles The Doctor's cheek.

"What is supposed to become of us?" The Doctor wanted to know and put his hand on hers.

"I don't care. The future is not important. What counts is the here and now," Missy said and cuddled with him. He kissed her hair and put his hands around her. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps his Mistress was indeed right this time.

**Please review.**

* * *

**No, I never read Fifty Shades of Grey except for very few excerpts. I didn't even watch the movie. If I used some words wrongly (translation errors or grammar mistakes), don't hesitate to tell me so that I can fix it (unless it's a fixed point in time...).**

**And no, I have nothing against Matt Smith's eyebrow-less incarnation ;) It's just that the character of Missy matches perfectly to Peter Capaldi's Doctor. The only Doctor I absolutely cannot stand is David Tennant. No offense intended. Everyone has the right to have their own favourites.**

**For me that would (currently) be: 8 - 3 - 12 - 8.5/9/11/ Rowan Atkinson - 6/1/7 - Shalka Doctor - 4 - 2 - 5 - 10. I'm open for discussions. (New Who fans be like: Why's David Tennant last? Classic fans be like: Why is Tom Baker behind the Shalka Doctor and 1? Well, as I said, everyone has their own list. And for me, only the ****first **** three Doctors (8,3,12) are no point of discussion.) ;)**


End file.
